vornairfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Halvard
Clan Halvard is a Major Clan of the Kingdom of Vornair. Thane Ivarr Hallvardur governs the County of Raumsdalr from the city of Bjarnardalr within Ezrahalden. The Halvard Clan is a vassal of Clan Bälen. The Clan's sigil is an elk, bow, and quiver on a quartered green and blue field. Halvard Lore - Tired of Unsavory Kings and pointless fighting, Sigured Halvard and the rest of his household left the lands ruled by the tyrant “King” Zultra. They voyaged over the western sea until until they reached the Hinterlands called Geirshlid. House Halvard established themselves in the area and were known to be fierce warriors and gifted merchants. Some years later, the armies of the Xeilias Empire were approaching their lands, and killing and enslaving everyone in their way. The old ruler at the time wanted to try and make peace with the Invaders, however that decision did not sit well with the people of Geirshild as the invaders clearly wanted the land and its people for themselves. Despite his people's overwhelming protest, the old lord refused to budge on his decision. Since listening to the old lord meant certain death, my grandfather Sigured Halvard stepped up to him and stabbed him in his heart.Thus with the lord dead at his feet, he declared himself the new lord of the valley. He immediately called for all the fighting men and women to arm up and make ready to fight the oncoming horde. The following morning, his army numbering around six hundred fighters moved up to the edge of the woods where all the clans from the area had also massed in response to the huge army at their borders. While the leaders were debating about how to proceed from there, scouts came running in with news that another army was coming up from the south. The King of the lowlands had mustered his army and was advancing to combat against their rival foes. That afternoon, the two armies attacked each other in a roar of music. From the edge of the fight, the leaders decided to attack the bigger army as they posed the more dangerous threat. Streaming from the woods, they hit the invaders in the flank and cut them down with precision and experience. Before long, the battle was decided in favor of the Lowland King and the clans that joined him for this fight. The Lowland King called the leaders of the clans together and asked them if they wanted to join as a duchy. For strength in future conflicts and to expand the range of our merchants, we accepted. We were asked if we had a leader to stand behind and said no we didn’t. He then asked if anyone would be interested in leading the new duchy. Initially, he was met by silence then after a moment Copin Bälen stepped forward and said he’d do it. With a new leader and new allies, the heads of the clans stepped up one by one and swore fealty to the new Jarl, Copin Bälen. When asked what his thanedom was called, Sigured Halvard thought for a moment and then told him the thanedom was called Raumsdalr. He figured the people would think of the old lord with the old name so he changed it. Once he returned home, he built a fortress called Bjarnardalr (bears dale) in honor of his new Lord. For the next eighty years, Sigured’s descendants ruled over the lands of Raumsdalr . The current lord is Ivorr Hallvardur of house Halvard. Clan Motto is: TBD